Baltoy Destruction Frustration
by Imperfection07
Summary: Parodies Baltoy Destruction Frustration and other misadventures Added another chapter
1. Default Chapter

"**Baltoy Destruction Frustration"**

(A try at a humor story by Imperfection07.)

_I suppose most people who played Ruby/Sapphire know how frustrating it is trying to capture this thing. Unfortunately I can't actually go into the game…_

The only character I own is Marina since I called my human character that in the game.

-----------

It was a not so average day in Marina's Pokemon Journey. She had just defeated Flannery and received the Go-Goggles so she could go into the Desert Ruins and finally capture a Baltoy.

"Finding and capturing a Baltoy is going to be a piece of cake!" Marina thought aloud _coincidentally_ having sand fly into her face. "Stupid sandstorm…" Marina grumbled through the packed sand.

After slapping the sand out of her face and fitting the Go-Goggles she looked around. Well…one thing was for certain, she could see nothing but sand, rocks, and the… occasional flying pebbles.

"OW! _OW_! **_OW_**!" Marina yelped and dove out of the way before holding her head. "Stupid pebbles! GO GRAVELER!" At once her favored Rock/Ground Pokemon appeared.

"Can you check for any more flying pebbles?" She asked. Graveler nodded and walked out unharmed from the Sandstorm before coming back. "It's safe?" Graveler nodded and once Marina walked out of the safety of a rock slab…

(((BANG!)))

Let's say the pebble was actually a sleeping Sandshrew which was all curled up. Marina paused as she laid face flat on the ground.

"Any other 'rocks'?" She asked bitterly. Graveler shook its head. Just to be sure, Marina held up her favorite hat in time to hear the shredding of cloth to pull it back and see it all torn up. "You're a lot of help…" Marina grumbled before recalling Graveler back in the Poke-ball.

Finally, Marina walked to the shelter of a huge rock which blocked the harsh winds and occasional debris. She was still determined to find a Baltoy, even if she had to battle a dozen Trapnich with her team of Minun, Graveler, Pelipper, Mightyena, Swellow, and Grovile.

The brunette continued searching until she suddenly found it: BALTOY!

"GO GRAVELER" Marina released her Pokemon. "USE ROCK THROW!"

Graveler pummeled Baltoy and the rock/psychic type suddenly glowed bright white.

"Huh? What the…?" Marina went bug-eyed.

((((((KA-BOOM!!!!!!))))))

Marina was covered in first degree burns while her Graveler was partially injured.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Marina shrieked causing a huge amount of sand from the top of the rock to fall on her muffling the rest of her angered screams. "NOOOOOO FAAAAAAIIIIIIRRRRRR!!!!!!"

-----

Meanwhile, in Fallabor Town…

"Torkoal, use your overheat attack!" Flannery commanded before a sudden high pitched screaming caused Torkoal to misfire from the pain in its…uh…ears, having the whole gym to catch fire and go up in smoke. The fire diminished and Flannery stood there with a stunned look as she was covered in second degree burns. "That scream is definitely familiar…"

-----

A few minutes of digging, ranting, and struggling, Marina was out of the sand pile and back on her feet.

"I'll catch those Baltoy. Even if I get myself…" Marina paused thinking over what she was about to blurt out loud. "Ah-hem…hit by a rock!" Marina covered her head for a moment before looking around and wiping imaginary sweat from her forehead.

"Whew!" Marina sighed before her eyes widened.

"BALTOY!"

"AAAACK!" Marina shrieked as a Baltoy knocked into her sending her spinning through the air. Graveler grabbed her leg and got her back down with a bored look on its face. This was definitely going to take a while.

A few minutes of pondering and rubbing injured spots, Marina had an idea.

"Graveler! Get me to that cliff!" She ordered. Graveler's eye twitched. What was this girl thinking?!

The two got to a high cliff and got a huge bolder ready. Marina knew what to do but Graveler was starting to think its trainer was a nutcase.

"Okay Graveler, once a Baltoy comes to the X on the ground we roll the bolder down and run it over. And once that's done I'll finally have a ground/psychic type!" Marina smiled dreamily about her plan. Graveler just issued a groan.

Immediately, a Baltoy floated towards the huge X on the ground.

"Wait for it…wait for it…PUSH!!" Marina found that she was the only one pushing on the rock. "Graveler, what are you…?" Her eyes widened when she saw a huge crack in between Marina and her Pokemon. She shot it a bitter look and issued a grumble.

"I hate you…" She managed to say before the cliff section fell straight down. Well, Marina's plan slightly worked. She did run over Baltoy. But there was just one teensy little thing she missed: Baltoy had about 1 HP left. I suppose you all know what that means. "I'VE GOT YOU NOW BALTOY!! Huh…?"

The ground below Marina started glowing and her pupils shrunk with horror.

"Oh…heck no…" Marina grumbled before the ground underneath exploded sending Marina, the Bolder, and the cliff edge flying through the air.

-------

Meanwhile, a tour guide and tourists (who were all wearing Go-Goggles) were walking through the Desert Ruins.

"And the few species of Pokemon that live here are Sandshrew, Cacnea, Trapnich, Baltoy, flying Pokemon Trainers…" The tour guide stopped. "Flying Pokemon Trainers?"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!" Marina flew over their heads before disappearing into the distance and a loud crashing was heard as she must've crashed into a huge rock wall.

The tour guide paused before continuing.

"…and on rare occasions some people would go at anything to catch the elusive Baltoy." He said as a bolder flew over them before heading in the same area as where Marina was.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….."

(((((CRASH!))))

"…anything…"

------

Well, Marina was okay. But lets say she's going to have to rethink her plans of catching that Pokemon.

THE END...?

* * *


	2. Too Loud!

**Too Loud!**

Once again I don't own Pokemon. I just own Marina.

Summary: Was it a good idea for Marina to evolve her Whismur? Especially at three in the morning?

Thanks Queen of the Sacred Flames for helping out on this story.

-------

Marina had finally captured her very own Baltoy after a lot of patience and a lot of aspirin. Now she was working on evolving her newly caught Whismur.

"Whismur! Use Uproar!" Marina ordered. The pink Pokemon swiftly knocked out a whole bunch of Pokemon before calming down. "Great job! Now you just need fifty more experience points to evolve." The brunette announced. Well, she was saying that out loud but in the inside she mainly thought of having her own Loudred.

It was about two in the morning when Whismur knocked down a Zigzagoon and won.

"Three…two…one…" Marina counted down when Whismur transformed into its first stage. "YAHOO! I HAVE A LOUDRED! I HAVE A LOUDRED!" Marina cheered.

Loudred was so ecstatic that it started shouting as well…a bit too loud I might add…

The Pokemon in the area flew, scampered, and ran away hearing the loud voice. Marina, on the other hand, stood balanced on one leg and her hair was frazzled as she stood there with a stunned look.

"Eh…good one…" She chuckled with embarrassment before yawning. "Oh boy…almost three in the morning…goodnight…" Marina had her tent set up before crawling inside. She forgot one thing: she forgot to recall Loudred back into its Pokeball.

"Goodnight Loudred…" Marina said before she started closing her eyes. Right at that same moment, Loudred started imagining itself being the star of a concert when it suddenly let out a flat note. A real flat note to be exact!

Marina sprang up in bed from the noise causing the tent to jump up and start rolling over.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" Marina shrieked as the tent started rolling down a steep hill. If that wasn't the worst of her problems, she was headed right towards a ranch which was occupied by a bunch of Roselia. And unfortunately for Marina, they all had the Poison Point ability (including the spikes atop their heads).

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"

Marina unleashed a painful shout that was a lot louder than an Exploud using a megaphone. Once that was over, Marina was trudging back up the hill with a sore behind and the messed up tent. She reached the top and shot a look at Loudred. A look of pure annoyance.

"Get back in your ball…"

------

It had been at least thirty minutes and Marina had fallen asleep again.

(Let's note that Marina is a heavy sleeper)

What she didn't count on was Loudred being able to pounce out of its Pokeball at a moments notice. It landed on the ground outside the tent and stood there before its stomach growled. Loudred sighed before seeing the different Poke-blocks in Marina's backpack which she was going to give to her prized Swellow, Skitty, and Masquerain.

Loudred didn't think twice about the Pokemon Contest that Marina was training her three Pokemon for. It just grabbed the Poke-block case and dumped the different colored blocks down its throat.

(Readers: Right Loudred! Listen to your stomach!!!)

It continued stuffing its mouth with all the food it could dig out of Marina's backpack before the sun came up. It saw the huge mess it had made and tried to clean it by shoving it into a Taillow nest with a lot of difficulty from the bird Pokemon residence of the tree. This slightly worked for the moment and Marina walked out with a loud yawn and a drowsy look.

"G-morning Loudred…LOUDRED?!" Marina jumped before seeing her backpack was slightly thinner than usual and her Poke-block case was messed up and covered in saliva. "Uh…what happened to the food?" She asked ominously and her eyes slanted like an Absol's. Loudred smiled sheepishly and the Taillow had just about enough with the mess in its nest.

((((CRASH!!!))))

The tent was crushed by the weight of the garbage and wasted food and Marina became frazzled. She was so over this!

"LOUDRED YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!" She shrieked before pulling out a gigantic mallet that seemed to come out of nowhere. Loudred's pupils shrunk and it took off running with a loud scream before Marina chased it around the Hoenn region.

----

And that ladies and gentlemen, is why Loudred and Exploud today have loud voices.

End...?


End file.
